Breakfast In Bed
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Emma and Regina's lives never stop, regardless of what's going on. But, some mornings, they get to relax and just breathe. Some mornings, their children surprise them in more ways than one! SwanQueen!


A month after they'd reclaimed their lives, Emma and Regina were closer than they had ever been. In their 17 years together, they'd gone through a lot. But nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to what 2031 had brought them. They'd gained a daughter, only to lose a grandfather. They'd found their son, only to say goodbye to a father all over again. Painful was one way to describe it, and for Emma, it was sometimes the only way to. The realization that a man she'd loved, a man she thought she knew, had been after her family was still a concept she had yet to come to terms with. She wasn't in denial, per se, she just needed time. And Regina understood that.

Since Emma had retired as sheriff, she no longer got up at the crack of dawn. This meant, she could lay in bed with her wife for as long she wanted, or until Regina had to go to work. For the brunette, she'd become accustomed to taking at least one day off every week. Instead of tiptoeing around their room while Emma slept, she got to sleep in her lover's arms.

Some mornings, they'd both wake up with the sunrise. They never got out of bed, though. No, they remained in the safety of their cocoon and enjoyed each other's company. Regina had come to accept that Emma would talk when she was ready to, and Emma had come to remember that Regina needed assurance every now and then- just like anyone would.

On one particular Saturday morning, Emma was the first to open her eyes. White rays of sun broke through their translucent curtains and landed on her face, making it impossible to stay asleep. Carefully, Emma twisted onto her side, just enough to steal a glimpse of her slumbering bride. It was moments like these where Emma questioned how she could have ever left Regina for work.

"Good morning," Regina whispered through thinly parted lips.

"Shh, go back to sleep," Emma kissed the brunette's cheek. She tried not to disturb the woman as she sat up in their bed.

"I can hear you breathing, dear. I'm awake." Regina half-smiled through closed eyes and tilted her head back, "I'm waiting."

"For? Oh, I know," Emma smirked mischievously. The blonde shifted her weight until her lips met Regina's, the two of them slid into each other's arms gracefully. Regina had always fit perfectly in Emma's embrace, and Emma didn't want her wife anywhere but. "Sleep well?"

"Very," the brunette sighed. "And you?"

"Oh, you know, whenever the woman of my dreams is right next to me, I sleep pretty damn well."

Regina's guttural laugh vibrated through her throat and sent Emma's heart fluttering. After all these years, Regina still had the affect on her. "You flatter me, dear, but I do think you're exaggerating a bit."

"Nope, don't think so," Emma chided. "I think I was just right."

"Emma, dear, you are-" Regina stopped mid-thought and tilted her head slightly.

"I'm what?" Emma wanted to know.

The mayor pushed herself up in sitting position and turned her ear to the door. "Do you hear something?"

Mildly alarmed, Emma shot up as well and waited for whatever Regina thought she heard. A pan suddenly crashed to the floor and rattled for a moment before someone picked it up. "August!" they heard Dani chastise. "Careful!"

"The kids are up," Regina and Emma muttered in unison. "Come on, darling, you know the drill." Regina kicked away the blankets and sheets until her feet touched their carpeted floors. Emma was slightly less smooth as she tripped over her shoes. Luckily, she caught herself on the vanity chair. Regina tried to hold back laughter, but alas, it escaped.

"Thanks for the help," Emma grumbled in annoyance.

Regina floated to her wife's side and kissed her on the cheek, "Better?"

In a second, the blonde's embarrassment vanished and only adoration remained. "Much."

"All right, then." Regina let go of Emma before they got too carried away and pulled her into the hallway.

Hurried footsteps trampled up the staircase and Dakota and Faith blocked the entryway. "Moms, you gotta stay in your room," Faith huffed.

"Yeah, uh, just for a few minutes," Dakota assured. "Don't worry, we've got everything under control."

"I don't like the sound of that. What are you-" Regina started to say. But it was no use; her daughters were already leading her and Emma back to their bedroom. "Girls-"

"We'll be right back!" Faith shouted before Dakota slammed the door.

With a long exhale, Regina turned to Emma, "What's going on?"

"Me? I was gonna ask you!" Emma shot back.

"I certainly didn't do anything, my dear. You're the sneaky one."

Emma's eyes narrowed the way Regina's always did; a trick she'd learned after years together. "You know, I hope the kids don't get all your sass."

"Too late, Emma, Dani already has."

A new comeback popped in Emma's head right as they heard shushing outside their door. "Ma? Mom?" Dani tested. August's knock followed his sister's call.

"Come in," Emma grunted, her arms folded like a pouting four year-old. Regina gave her a warning glare before the kids filed into their room.

One after the other, from youngest to oldest, the Swan-Mills children made their way through the doorway. Faith was first, followed by August, Dakota, and then Dani. The eldest of the four came bearing gifts; a tray with freshly made breakfast.

"Surprise!" the brood cheered together. Faith ran up, jumped on her parents' bed, and sat behind them; her elbows rested on their shoulders.

The woman couldn't believe what they were seeing. Hot pancakes, a bowl of cinnamon applesauce, two glasses of apple cider, and two red roses in a thin vase. Regina's heart swelled at the sweet offering, the way her children were smiling at her and Emma, the proud expressions on their faces. "You made us breakfast?" she breathed in shock.

"Dani made the pancakes, August and I made the apples, and Faith poured the juice," Dakota relayed.

"Yeah, we thought you guys could use a break," Dani shrugged modestly. The older she got, the more she became a mini-Regina. Even her voice was deepening.

Emma was never an emotional person, not the way Regina could be, but she couldn't help tearing up just a bit. She wanted to say so much, but words failed her. In an attempt to keep her tough mama persona, Emma just rolled her eyes. "You guys are such suck-ups," she teased. "Here," she moved back on the bed, around Faith and made space for the other three kids. Regina did the same, and soon, the entire family was on the mattress- with the exception of Henry.

Dani fixed the tray right in the middle of her moms and waited for them to start. "Uh, aren't you hungry?"

"Of course!" Regina beamed. "But, there's something missing."

Dani's smile faded somewhat; she was sure she'd done everything right. "What?"

The brunette exchanged a knowing look with Emma, who agreed. "Yeah, this picture... it's not finished." Royally confused, Dani and her siblings all waited for an explanation. "Oh, right!" Emma exclaimed. "These." In a rare moment, Emma used her own magic to conjure up four more forks. The silverware appeared in the palm of her hand with a red flash of light, her own little trademark.

The Swan-Mills clan wowed at the sight of their mother using her powers. They all knew Emma wasn't fond of magic, even though she had it herself. What they didn't know, however, was that she was practicing it on her own. Since the near-tragic event at the school, Emma had come to terms with her powers and decided to learn more about them. It wasn't often, but there were times when Regina gave her pointers. She was just waiting for the right moment to show her children. And this was the definitely the right moment.

"That's better," Regina nodded with a wink at the blonde.

Emma pushed a fork into each of the kids' hands until they all had something to eat with. "You didn't think we wouldn't share, did ya? What kind of moms would we be?" she joked. "Ok, you ready? Dig in."

* * *

**A/N -** Haven't posted a one-shot in a little while, especially not with this much fluff. Just a little something in-between stories! More of "The Queen's Savior" to come, dearies!


End file.
